


A Day

by Anonymous



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Darry has to go to the city for a day and Wayne spends that entire day in a snit





	A Day

Daryl tried to be as quiet as possible when shutting the door to the house. He had wanted to walk through it hours prior but he couldn't help traffic from the city. He shivered from the sudden change of chill to the warmth of the house. His hand shot back to catch the screen door so it didn't smack and disturb Katy or Wayne if either of them had gone to bed. Though, that would have been too optimistic of him.

"Katy!" He yelped, taking a full jump backwards, letting go of the door in the process. It slammed shut, old screen wavering.

"He was a miserable asshole all day." Katy accused him, leaning against the kitchen counter. There were two empty shot glasses next to her, both dirty. Darry wasn't about to ask if he could have one.

"Wayne?"

"No, Dan-- of course I mean Wayne." Katy rolled her eyes at Darry, who carefully kept himself out of smacking reach. "Next time take him with you or don't go at all."

"That's not really how the jury duty works, Katy-Kat," Darry told her, a little confused.

"You'd know he'd be happier sitting in some waiting room with you or even out in the truck the whole time."

"Hmm. I thought he'd get more done since I wasn't here." That wasn't exactly a lie but Darry had been hopeful. Wayne was good at focusing but apparently that hadn't been the case all day.

Katy was having none of it. "You know there's nothing much left to do here in the first place otherwise you would have deferred your summons again."

"Well, it came right in the middle of harvest last time. You'd think they'd keep a record of that for folks. No hick in their right mind could skip a day," Darry muttered. He'd be happy never doing jury duty again.

"Back to my point."

"Your point?"

"Poopie-shoots was pissing fits left and right today. He’s going to tell you the wind was so strong and the hinges were rusted on the side door into the barn but he kicked it off cause he got grumpy at the truck engine.”

"That engines been acting up all week," Darry argued.

"Well, it came to a head today. He couldn't even stay still long enough to mess with it."

"Wouldn't do for us both to be gone when there's work to be done," Darry said sensibly. "We talked about it."

Not that Darry would mind bringing Wayne with him, they could go to a nice place for lunch and maybe pick up some city essentials so they wouldn't have to order them out to Letterkenny. But there were things to be done on the farm. Darry already had to wake up earlier than normal to check after his cows. It wouldn't do for them to both be off the farm for a day without good reason.

"It's one day. Have Dan bring his cousin time."

He knew he wasn't getting out of this one. "All right, Katy-Kat." She turned around and Darry knew he was dismissed.

He tried to go up the stairs quietly, same when he opened up the door to their bedroom but just like the kitchen door, the house was old and the turn of the hinges had Wayne turn over to face him.

"Traffic?" Wayne asked grumpily, the frown on his face a near pout. Katy hadn't been exaggerating.

"Yep." Darry stretched a bit as he shut the door behind him. "Long time."

"I reckon Katy was close to having me sleep out in the barn."

"Texas-sized ten-four." Daryl said fondly and started unbuttoning his shirt. He was fully aware of Wayne eyeing him as he shucked off both the shirt and his jeans, tossing them right on top of the dresser. Wayne wouldn't say anything about the mess though, not now when Darry hadn't been around all day. He'd make sure to take care of it in the morning before chores...or maybe right after chores.

“Time to go to sleep, big shooter.” Darry whispered as he crawled into their bed.

"Finally.” Wayne rolled over and pinned Daryl to the mattress. His nose was smushed against Darry's curls. Darry brought his arms up so his palms rested flat on Wayne's back. He breathed in deeply, having missed his sweetie's scent and presence for near the whole day.

Within a few minutes, they were both sound asleep.


End file.
